


Long Night

by skullymcskull



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Kinda, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports, Wetting, leopika - Freeform, naaasty, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullymcskull/pseuds/skullymcskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurapika stared in shock as he watched himself pee on Leorio's chest."</p>
<p>Kurapika is desperate after he takes Leorio out drinking. Shenanigans ensure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me.  
> Okay, so as far as when this happens I have no clue. I was thinking Yorknew City but honestly it doesn't even matter.  
> This was written to please myself and for no other purpose. I hope you find pleasure in it as well.  
> If you have any tips for me, don't be afraid to tell me.  
> Also sorry if the spacing is a little weird at times, I'm working from mobile.

    It was passed midnight by the time Kurapika was able to convince Leorio to call it a day. The bars were all empty for the most part, and whoever was still there were not people you wanted to sit with for very long. Besides, Leorio was already drunk off his ass. Any more and he’d hurt himself.

    Being the designated friend and not one to drink in the first place, Kurapika was able to fully witness an intoxicated Leorio in all his glory. Not to mention endless soft drinks at any bar they went to, so that’s always a plus.

    When Leorio got to the point where he was either leaning over the bar in a half-asleep stupor or picking fights with anyone who walked within ten feet of him, Kurapika decided it was time for them to head back to their room.

    After a lot of drunken yelling and empty threats that he forgot two minutes later, Leorio more or less collapsed against Kurapika and let himself be dragged out to the car.

    “Honestly, you’re a mess,” Kurapika sighed as he buckled Leorio into the seat.

    “You’re the mess, Pika,” He slurred right back. “You smell like...beer.”

    “That’s you, Leorio.”

    He climbed in the driver’s side and started making his way back to their hotel. All the way there Leorio kept mumbling drunkenly to himself, head pressed against the cool glass of the window.

    Kurapika shook his head. “I should have probably stopped you a while ago...I thought you said you can handle liquor.”

    “I can!” Leorio scoffed. “I can handle more of it than you could any day of the week, you know. Cuz IIII am really good.”

    “Alright, alright. Calm down, we’ll be home soon.” Leorio went back to grumbling.

    The ride back to the hotel was usually only a little more than ten minutes. And five minutes in, Kurapika felt all those soft drinks settle in his bladder.

    “Great,” he muttered to himself, shifting his legs a big.

    “‘S wrong, you gotta piss?”

    “No.”

    Leorio burst out laughing. “You dooo, what a riot! Lucky for me I’ve got an iron bladder, ain’t never pissed myself since I was twelve.”

    “Twelve is a little old to be wetting, isn’t it? I don’t think Gon or Killua have that problem.”

    “Aw shuddup. What do you know? I hope you ruin those funky dress robe things of yours.”

    “It’s actually a tabard.”

    “Shuddup.”

    Kurapika shrugged and turned his attention back to the road just in time to see a worker directing the traffic away from the hotel.

    “Are they doing construction...?” Kurapika said to himself. “No, it wasn’t here before...Maybe an accident.” He followed the signs they put up and had to go through a strange, roundabout way to get where they had to. “I haven’t been this way yet...Doesn’t the road just go around again? No, looks like that’s blocked off too...how far do we have to go around? The other roads don’t exactly go that way. I wonder how we-”

    “For fuck’s saaake,” groaned Leorio. “Shut your trap and drive.”

    “I know, I know. I just need to find a way to get there...”

    A ten minute drive became twenty minutes. Then thirty. And then forty. Until finally they could see the hotel just a few blocks up.

    “You’re shaking the whole car, stop doing that,” Leorio, now with his eyes shut, almost asleep, mumbled.

    Kurapika’s leg was jiggling up and down uncontrollably. During those forty minutes every liquid he’d had during the night had run down into his groin, making an awful pressure. He couldn’t keep his foot on the pedals and squeeze his legs at the same time, and he’d be found dead before he’d hold himself in front of another person, so all Kurapika had right now was a shaking leg.

    His jaw was set hard and his eyes focused intently on the stretch of road in front of him. He shifted again and tried to press his crotch into the seat. God, it was so embarrassing. During the drive he kept telling himself that any second now they’d see the hotel. It wasn’t worth stopping because it was just going to be right up ahead. Besides, even if he stopped he couldn’t leave Leorio alone in the car when he was like this, and there’s no way he was bringing him inside any respectable establishment. The idiot would get himself killed before Kurapika finished.

    In any case, Kurapika was strong enough to hold some urine. But the more time that passed, the less sure he became of that. 

    By the time they finally pulled into the parking lot, Kurapika had to restrain himself to keep still. “Leorio,” he said quietly and shook the man’s shoulder. “We’re back, time to go to the room.” Leorio grunted in response and cracked an eye open. “Come on, let’s hurry.”

    Kurapika opened his door and got out of the car. He didn’t realize exactly how bad he had to go until he stood up. A shock of pressure hit him right in the bladder, almost making him lose control. Kurapika nearly fell against the car and squished his thighs into each other. One hand held onto his stomach, not daring to venture any farther down yet. It took a few moments of desperate leg rubbing and quiet groaning before he felt confident that he could walk without leaking.

    He half considered leaving Leorio there since he was pretty much passed out anyways and wouldn’t even notice. He’d just run up to the room, pee, then run right back down to bring Leorio in.

    But they were already in the parking lot, almost to the room. Kurapika was sure he could hold it long enough to get both of them up there.

    Careful not to jostle himself too much, Kurapika went over to Leorio’s door and pulled the man out. “Are you awake, Leorio?” Leorio let out a muddle of strange sounds. “Can you walk then?” His slurred nonsense sounded defeated this time, and he leaned heavily against Kurapika, who wrapped his arms around the man and practically carried him into the hotel.

    Once inside, Kurapika bounced slightly with the pain of a bursting bladder. “The stairs or the elevator...?” He said to himself. The elevator always seemed agonizingly slow. He would prefer to take the stairs since he could scale them in no time flat, but he didn’t think he could do that while carrying a drunk bastard on his shoulder. At least not easily. The elevator seemed to be the only Leorio-friendly option, so he’d have to settle.

    As they waited for one to come down, another jolt of desperation hit Kurapika. He ground his thighs into each other with a gasp. It was pushing really hard to get out. The pressure on his groin was immense as his bladder tried to empty itself right then and there. He could feel his body trying to give in, but he wouldn’t allow it. As ashamed as he was about it, Kurapika had to press against Leorio’s side to hold it in. He looked around to see if anyone was watching his struggle, chewing on his lip as he did.

Kurapika groaned softly. “How embarrassing...”

The elevator doors opened to luckily reveal no one else inside. He held onto Leorio and brought him into the elevator.

In the moment the doors closed, Kurapika leaned against the wall and crossed his legs, pressing hard into his crotch. He could feel the redness in his cheeks as he panted from the strain. He should have gone at the bar. He should have gone on the way back. He should have used the lobby’s bathroom. God damn it, he shouldn’t have let himself get to this point. It was pathetic. 

He couldn’t keep his legs tight enough. The piss edged at his tip, begging to come out. Kurapika bounced and whined, trying desperately to keep his bodily functions under control for just a few more minutes.

“...Leorio?” he panted. No answer. “Leorio?” The man was asleep. Or so drunk that he was unresponsive. It didn’t really matter which.

Kurapika thrust his hand between his legs and squeezed hard on himself. The boy nearly moaned with the relief it brought. He massaged the space between his legs as he watched the floor numbers climb.

He was really regretting not taking the stairs. He’d probably be in the room already if he had. The numbers changed slowly, slowly, slower...

The doors opened and Kurapika held onto Leorio with one arm, dragging him towards the room at a near run. His hand stayed clamped tight around his groin. That is until Leorio opened his eyes once more and Kurapika had to grudgingly yank his hand away.

“We at the room...?” Leorio asked with a yawn.

Kurapika bounced from one foot to the other as he shoved the key card into the slot. “Just going in,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm, although he could feel it was shaking just a bit. In his arms, Leorio nodded.

Kurapika kicked in the door and rushed over to the bed. He dumped Leorio down onto the plushness before trying to make his mad dash to the toilet.

But he felt a tug on his robe.

“Kurapikaaa,” Leorio cooed his name, suddenly sounding giggly. God, how much does it take for him to just stay down? “Lay with me.”

Kurapika gripped the front of his clothes, feeling the dire urgency of it all more than ever. He pulled against Leorio’s grasp. “I will, in a minute, but let me-” Before he could do much more, Leorio tugged him onto the bed with surprising strength. In one swift movement Leorio had his arms around Kurapika and was rolling onto his back. Now Leorio was laying flat with Kurapika sitting on his chest, legs spread.

    Oh god. Oh _god_!

    “Leorio, don’t!” Kurapika shoved against the man, but it didn’t look like he was intent on letting go. And as much as it pained him, Kurapika didn’t think something like this was really worth using force with.

    He struggled to keep himself from using Leorio as a means to hold it in. With his legs apart Kurapika knew it was likely he’d lose control any second. “Leorio, I need the bathroom, let me go.”

    “Nah.” It was all the drunk had to offer.

    Kurapika squirmed under the man’s grasp, feeling the strain of piss pressing to be let out. It was going to come out even if he didn’t get to a toilet. _He_ couldn’t hold any more.

Kurapika bit his lip hard and concentrated on just keeping it in. His face was burning red and he couldn’t stop making small little grunts and whines from the struggle. A sharp tingle shook his groin as his bladder decided it couldn’t wait any longer.

A dribble leaked from him into his pants. Kurapika gasped and shot upright.

    “I have to-”

    “Tickle tickle!” 

    Leorio went for the crook of his neck and the space under his arms before Kurapika could move. Caught off guard, there wasn’t much for Kurapika to do besides become frantic as he lost control of his muscles.

    Yeah, that did it. Kurapika moaned as the piss burst from him and soaked the front of his pants in seconds. His stomach twisted with the combination of shame and relief.His legs shook from the force of his stream. “No,” he gasped, turning a rich shade of scarlet. His hands hovered uselessly above his crotch. He couldn’t stop himself. It just kept coming, no matter how hard he tried squeezing his thighs, still as strong as when it started. It shot against his pants loud enough to hear and stained them through and through. The dripping material stuck against his crotch, keeping the heat of his urine against him. Kurapika couldn't help it. He moaned.

    And of course, it didn’t stop there. When his pants were completely saturated, the wetness spread onto the other man beneath him. Kurapika’s hand flew over his mouth in shock as he watched himself piss onto Leorio’s chest. The stain steadily spread out from where Kurapika was sitting. It went through Leorio’s jacket and even dampened his undershirt. Kurapika groaned in embarrassment and had to close his eyes. But he also figured that as long as Leorio would be wet anyway, he could grind into him without as much shame. So Kurapika pressed his leaking crotch into Leorio's chest, arching his back with the new found relief. The only problem was that now Leorio could feel his stream against him, but honestly Kurapika was beyond caring.

He sat there peeing and grinding for a long while. By the time he was finished, both he and Leorio were sopping wet. Kurapika breathed heavily through his hand and made sure to look anywhere but at Leorio. It was so humiliating, damn it. But he had to admit, it was heaven to finally have that strain gone.

He only spoke once he’d fully calmed. “Leorio...” he began, finding that his voice was weak and tired now. “Oh, Leorio, you’re soaked through...I’m sorry but I just...couldn’t anymore.” The boy laughed a little and rubbed his fiery cheeks. “This is so awful. But I told you...You knew I had to go. So I can’t take all the blame.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Leorio, I’ll clean your shirt, but...”

Leorio was asleep. His head was lolled back and his mouth wide open. Soft snores rumbled from his throat. That bastard was out cold.

Kurapika stared for a moment. How the hell did he manage to fall asleep while someone was peeing right on him? Relief washed over him then. He heaved a sigh and sat back in his mess. His clothes squished under him. “Thank god...” Kurapika said to himself. Hopefully Leorio would forget the whole thing ever happened.

Slowly and with trembling legs, he got up from the bed and tugged his wet pants down to the ground. Then he took off his robe, which had gotten quite the stain as well. Kurapika unbuttoned Leorio’s jacket and shirt, careful not to disturb him. With cautious grace, he pulled the soiled clothing off of the man.

The next hour of the night was spent with Kurapika in the bathroom, scrubbing their clothes clean in the tub. Any spot or odor left would give too much away about the night, so he had to be sure to really get it all out.

When their soiled garments were hung over the shower to dry, and Kurapika got himself and Leorio into fresh clothing, the blonde finally climbed into the bed. A blush still littered his cheeks. As much as he hated to say it, he didn’t really mind pissing himself. In fact, it almost felt good. Just almost. And seeing it spread to Leorio...feeling the wetness on his chest even after everything was removed, pressing into him and knowing he could feel it coming out,  it was almost arousing. But only almost, right?

Maybe he’d think about bringing it up with Leorio another time.

 


End file.
